catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
WindClan's Medicine Cat Den
This is where the WindClan medicine cat, Sunblaze and his apprentice sleep and eat, and store herbs. This is where sick or injured cats stay. WindClan's medicine den is a wide, neat cavern on the side of a cliff surrounded by brambles and soft ferns for protection. Moss is gathered on the side of the cliff near the cave entrance. Herbs to remember Borage: Broad green leaves. Cures fever, and helps queens produce milk for their kits. Thyme: A thin, leafy plant with a strong scent. Calms anxiety and shock. Dock: A broad leafy plant. Cures infected wounds and is good for sore pads. Yarrow: Helps to get rid of poison, and good for infected wounds. Burdock root: Cures rat bites. Dug up from burdock plants. Cobwebs: Spiderwebs. Helps stop bleeding Honey: Found in bee hives. Cures sore throats, infected wounds, and seared pads and fur. Watermint: Leafy plant found in rivers or in marsh. Cures bellyache Juniper berries: Purple berries found on dark spiky bushes. Helps bellyache, shortness of breath, and infected wounds. Coltsfoot: Leafy plant. Helps shortness of breath Catmint: Leafy, delicious smelling plants found near Twolegplace. Cures coughs, and chest infections such as Whitecough and Greencough. Poppy seeds: Small black seeds found in poppy heads. Used to help cats sleep better, or ease pain. Horsetail: A thick, leafy green plant found in wet areas. Used for infected wounds and sore pads. Stinging nettle: Stinging, prickly leaves. Chewed up for infected wounds and the seeds are used for eliminating poison. Lemon grass: A soft, sweet-smelling grass that smells like lemons. A great cure for Blackcough. Currently injured or sick cats Place name, description, Clan, and reason here. Ex: Redfur: dark ginger tom. ThunderClan. Greencough Sunkit: Tortishell she-cat with a red tail and gray eyes. WindClan. Twisted paw Chat Rockmist-SUNBLAZE! WE NEED YOU! AT THE WINDCLAN BORDER! HURRY! Sunblaze- I'll get her. Is anyone hurt? Rockmist-EVERYONE IS HURT! Mousetalon- Any poppy seeds? Sunblaze- Oh my, I hate SkyClan cats! Bring the hurt ones in please. *prepares moss nests* Rockmist-*shakes head* looks like you have to go there. Icestorm will never give up. I think ThunderClan is attacking our camp! Sunblaze- OH STARCLAN! I'm not a coward, I like to fight. *a haze of fury flashes over his eyes and he grins evily* Hawkfire's my sister, I take after her fierce loyalty. *runs to thunderclan camp* Raventail: Wait! ( #Windclancamp if you want TC attacking the camp) Sunblaze - Cloudfire, I think you have whitecough with a fever. I'll get you some catmint and tansy. Cloudfire didn't look surprised. "Alright, thank you." Sunblaze - *gets herbs* You should stay in here for a while, though, so no one else falls ill Cloudfire nodded. "Okay." she bent down and lapped up the herbs, savoring the sweet taste and smell of the catmint. Sunblaze - Sunkit, does your twisted paw hurt? Sunkit whimpered, and nodded, holding out her tiny paw Sunblaze - Okay then, you should rest in here for a few days. Eat these, it eases the pain. *gives poppy seeds* Sunkit nodded "Your such a awesome medicine cat, Sunblaze!" The little kit purred, lapping up the poppy seeds, and curling up in a small nest of moss near the medicine cats front feet Sunblaze - Thank you, Sunkit. I do my best. *moves out of the way* "Will Cloudfire be ok?" Froststar asked pading in. Sunblaze - Yes, but she needs rest.